Harry Potter and the Seven Deadly Sins
by InsertWittyUsernameHerePlease
Summary: After the war, Harry and Ginny are in peaceful, loving bliss. They want to get married and be together forever. But something terrible is in their way, hindering their happily ever after. An evil force that will take all of Harry's skills, strength, and cunning to defeat... the entire Weasley clan. Rated M for a reason. Please review.


_**Author's Note: **_**Hello, lovelies, wrote this for a friend of mine. I'm not too crazy for Harry and Ginny. Don't get me wrong, I love them as a couple! Trust me on that. They were meant for each other and I think they are adorable together, I just happen to prefer a sort of Remus-James-Sirius love affair type thing, or Remus and Tonks, or just... Remus. Yeah. That works. I ship Remus and myself! So yeah, wrote this for my friend 'cause she's a real life Ginny and she loves Harry Potter. Let me know about any editing stuff I missed. And also, let me know what you think! **

**And uhhh... by the way, I'm not sure if wizards give rings... I think it works in the story, though. I mean, I never heard that wizards _don't_ give rings. And besides, if they don't, I can just say Harry thinks it's a nice muggle tradition he learned when he lived on Pivet Drive.**

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, all characters are owned by their respective people._  
**

It was Christmas. The weather was chilly and snowy, but he didn't mind, for he, Harry-freaking-Potter, had just proposed to his one true love, Ginny Weasley.

Harry had been planning on asking her to be his wife since their last Christmas together, the first one after the war, and had gotten the ring the next summer.

It had been late, everyone had either gone home or gone to bed at the Burrow, but he and Ginny had stayed up late in front of the fire, sitting on lumpy pillows, cuddled together drinking spiked tea, watching the flames flicker.

"Ginny…?" he had asked in her ear, kissing the back of her pale neck.

"Harry." She had replied nonchalantly, like he wasn't giving her gooseflesh. Harry had smiled.

"Do you love me?" he asked, the smile still in place.

"You know I do." She breathed, turning around to face him. Her brows furrowed in thought, trying to figure what he was on about. Harry's smile gentled, turning into a sweet curve of his mouth. Ginny took in his expression. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry ran his long fingers through her red hair, silk to his touch. The firelight danced across the soft expanse, creating a halo of orangey-red around her head. She was beautiful. He let her hair slide through his fingers before running down her arms. His hand reached under a pillow and emerged with a black velvet box. Ginny's eyes widened suddenly.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, looking into her wide eyes as he opened the lid of the tiny box. Inside was a white gold ring, the diamond—while a bit small—was cut in a new design that was completely original and it was as clear and as pure as possible. The faucets gleamed and sparkled in the dim lighting and Ginny was stunned.

She sucked in her breath, holding it in before letting it out on a shudder. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her cheeks flushed. She had been dreaming about this moment since she was a little girl.

"Yes," she gasped, barely audible. "Yes!" She exclaimed then flinched inwardly. Her voice was at an odd pitch. High and loud. She tried quieting down, but her excitement wouldn't allow that. But still…. she didn't want to wake everyone in the UK. "A thousand times, yes!" She lunged at him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Harry eagerly kissed her back, his tongue flicking the seam of her mouth. She opened for him willingly, her own tongue clashing with his. He broke the kiss momentarily to put the ring on her left ring finger before they embraced and kissed again.

Harry pulled her hips so they aligned with his own. She shifted her legs around so they wrapped behind his back. He moved off of her mouth and kissed the spot on her neck he knew she loved. She giggled and leaned back to give him more access.

They continued on in such a manner for a minute or two before Harry started inching her sweater up her torso. Ginny leaned back and raised her arms over her head to make it easier for him. The article of clothing was discarded, thrown haphazardly across the room.

He kissed his way down between her beautiful breasts. They were full and round and utterly perfect. His fingers reached around and unclasped her white cotton bra. Ginny's fingers had wound there way into his dark hair and she pulled him close.

His lips found her straining pink nipple. He suckled one then the other. Ginny moaned as he gently bit into the rosy bud.

"Harry, this is great and all…" she didn't have time to finish before he had her on her back and her jeans and panties were gone in one fluid motion. Absentmindedly, she recalled that they were in her family's living room and any one of the Weasleys could walk down the old stairs looking for a glass of water or a snack, but she really couldn't focus on that particular thought for Harry's head travelled lower and lower until it was between her thighs.

Harry loved going down on Ginny. It was one of his favorite things to do in the bed room, or in this case, living room.

He had thrown her legs over his shoulders, and his hands kept her thighs spread apart. He rubbed the sensitive skin of her inner thigh with his thumb as he nuzzled her secrets. Ginny squirmed and moaned. He gave a long lick up her slit like it was a juicy, red Popsicle, but infinitely warmer. Harry almost forgot how vocal his Ginny could be when in the throws of ecstasy. It made him so hard.

His tongue traveled up to the top of her sex, finding her swollen nub and he took it gently in his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. She arched her back and came once.

He would be making her come many more times that night.

As he suckled her clit, his right hand slid slowly from her thigh to her pussy. He first teased her entrance, circling her soaking hole, before slipping in one of his fingers, then a second. He thrust the digits slowly, making her writhe.

He loved making her writhe.

"Harry!" she nearly shouted when he curled his fingers a little and rubbed the silky walls of her cunt. "Please!"

"'Please' what?" he asked amused. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry also loved torturing a little bit. Only the good kind of torture though. He stilled his moving fingers, and lifted his mouth from her sex. He stared right into her gorgeous brown eyes. She was flushed and had a fine sheen of sweat that coated her entire body. Her back was arched a little and it made her breasts thrust into the air. Her lips were parted and swollen from their kissing earlier. Her lovely red hair was disheveled.

Harry had to remember to breathe.

"If you stop now…" she threatened. Harry wasn't deterred. He slipped his fingers out of body and slowly eased on top of her. Ginny glared at him. "I thought I told you to continue!" Harry smiled.

"We are most definitely going to continue, love." He made sure she was watching as he lifted his wet fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of her juices. He loved her taste. There was nothing like her flavor. He could only compare it to Heaven. Ambrosia for a starving man.

The sight of his tongue flicking out and licking his fingers clean of her cum made her so hot. It got to her so much, she was about to cum again. Harry must've sensed it, too.

"What do you want me to do, Ginny?" His voice was husky and deep. His voice always took on that tone when they were together like this. Ginny shivered.

Feeling quite daring she kissed him hard on the mouth before whispering, "Lie on your back… and get naked." This was a first for them, her being the dominant one, but she felt like on a night like tonight it was the perfect opportunity.

Harry was undressed and on his back in an instant. It must have been a new record for him. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her next command.

Ginny gazed at his wonderful body. His pale skin glowed in the firelight, the dusting of dark hair on his chest leading down to the thatch of curls surrounding his sex made her mouth water. She sat on top of him, her wet cunt rubbing his hard dick, but not penetrating. Harry hissed. She felt along his defined pectorals and abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles twitched when she ran her hands over them. Harry grabbed her hips and she knew he was getting ready to thrust her down onto his cock.

"Wait!" she told him moving her hips away from his. "I want to be in charge for just a little bit…" she leaned forward and kissed his soft mouth. He didn't protest. She made her way down his neck, pausing at his Adam's apple, and continuing down to his chest. There she stayed for a minute, licking and sucking and kissing every inch of it. Harry let out grunts and fisted his hands in her hair as encouragement. She smiled when she kissed his hip bone. He stiffened and the fingers he tangled in her hair bordered on painful.

"Ginny…" he moaned. Her mouth was so close to the tip of his erection. She flicked out her tongue and licked the few drops of precum away, but that was all. She didn't take him in her mouth, and she didn't fist her hand around him. "Ginny…" he panted. "Love, please!" she smiled.

"Beg more." she commanded. Gazing up at him from that angle was amazing. That was the only word to describe him. His eyes were wide and lusty while his trademark glasses were slightly skewed on his face. His muscles were straining and rippling. And his sex… his sex was the best sight of all.

Ginny wasn't going to lie… she loved Harry's cock. It was a great cock. Nine inches long and so thick she couldn't quite close her hand around him. His raging erection made him even bigger than normal, and the mushroom tip wept like it was sad about something.

"Ginny, please, suck me. For Merlin's sake, fuck me with your mouth… please!" Well, who could deny such a request?

Ginny smiled again and parted her plump lips around his dick. He moaned in response, lifting his hips in encouragement.

God, Ginny gave the best head. She knew exactly what to do to make him want to explode and not explode at the same time.

Her tongue flicked and rubbed against the sensitive underside of his cock and her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. Her hands moved from either side of his hips and played with his balls. It obviously didn't take him long to get there.

"Ginny, stop." He tried pulling her mouth away from his sex. "I'm gonna… gonna cum!" On a down stroke she sucked hard and pulled up until just the tip was still in her mouth, where she proceeded to do something sinful with her teeth and tongue.

"Shit!" he barked as he came hard. It had been a while since he had that great of an orgasm. It felt like it went on forever. Spurt after spurt. It was like a thousand little deaths over and over again. And Ginny drank it all up, swallowing his seed and sucking his head to get every last drop.

After he was done, she crawled up his body and kissed him leisurely. He could taste himself on her tongue. Huge turn on.

"That was amazing, Gin." He panted. He pulled a quilt from the sofa and threw it over their sweaty, naked bodies, before wrapping his arms around her torso. She was laying half on top of him, half on her side, using his shoulder as a pillow. A thought went through Harry's mind.

He and Ginny should probably be getting to their respective rooms, but that didn't seem like an option right then. He was completely spent, and so was Ginny. She was already snuggling into his body, a satisfied smile plastered all over her face. He was sporting a matching expression.

Oh, well. They had to just remember to wake up and get dressed before everyone came down for breakfast.

Harry woke to a shout of rage.

"I'll kill you, Potter!" Mr. Weasley bellowed, his face a mask of fury.

"Dad, please!" Ginny shouted, clutching the quilt close to her naked chest. Apparently, neither one of them woke up before Arthur Weasley did. Shit.

"Mr. Weasley, I can explain!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up from Ginny and his pallet of pillows on the floor. He really needed to get his head screwed on strait. He completely forgot that he wasn't wearing anything, no boxers, to shirt, nothing.

_Dumbass._ He scolded himself.

If possible, Mr. Weasley's face contorted into an even more hideous expression of rage.

"Harry Potter!" He bellowed again. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Mr. Weasley charged Harry, his pudgy arms out stretched ready to wrap his fingers around the boy's neck.

Harry dodged the older man's attack, picking up his discarded boxers from the floor and hopping into them.

"Mr. Weasley, please, let me explain!" he pleaded with Ginny's father, but it was no use. There was no way in Hell Arthur Weasley would listen to anything the boy had to say. Harry didn't even have a good excuse to explain with anyways.

"Daddy! Stop it this instance!" Ginny shouted, throwing on her sweater and jeans from last night.

Arthur charged Harry again, this time clipping him in the side and taking Harry down to the floor. The whole house shook. Harry vaguely heard Ginny scream in alarm, and the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs, but he couldn't register any of these sounds as Mr. Weasley's wrath manifested in the form of a meaty fist.

Harry had lived through some pretty painful stuff before, but the right hook Arthur Weasley delivered that morning was in the top ten. Harry swore he heard his jaw and nose crack. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose and he starting coughing as what he was sure was a tooth lodged itself in his esophagus. Harry contemplated passing out, but that thought was quickly shot out of the sky as Mr. Weasley stood up and Ginny came to his side.

Harry spit out his back molar and a lot of blood. Ginny was helping him sit up when Arthur pointed a stubby finger in Harry's face.

"Don't you ever come near my daughter again!" the man shouted. Most everyone in the house had gathered to see the rumble. All except Ron, who was probably still sleeping.

Harry spit again, clearing his mouth of more blood. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." He looked strait into Arthur's eyes, not backing down. Ginny was rubbing circles on his back but he gently removed her hands from his body, and he stood up on his own. He was wobbly, but okay. Ginny stood next to him and a little behind. She knew this was between her father and him.

"What… did you say?" Mr. Weasley ground out.

"I can't do that sir." He stated gravely. "I love her and she loves me, and we're getting married." Everyone gasped in the room except for him and Ginny. He took her hand and squeezed it affectionately but never breaking his gaze with Arthur.

Mr. Weasley looked like he was ready to grab his wand in his robe pocket, but Harry didn't flinch. Suddenly, without a word, Arthur turned on his heels and walked out of the living room and out of the house into the snowy winter morning.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What's with all the ruckus down here!" Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took one look at Harry and turned to Hermione. "Can you explain?"

"Potter and Ginny are getting married." Bill spat. He too turned on his heel and left the room. Everyone except Hermione, Ron, Fleur and George—the latter two had left with the rest of the Weasley clan— looked incredibly pissed as they left the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Harry, let me see your face…" Ginny murmured, turning his chin towards her. He couldn't help his inhalation of breath. "Sorry, sorry…" She gently inspected his nose and jaw. "Hold still, this will hurt." He prepared himself, but it still hurt like Hell. Ginny straitened the bone in his nose out perfectly, but not with out a grunt from him. "Your jaw looks fine, but that tooth will have to be fixed by an actual doctor." She smiled weakly at him, he looked down gravely at her. "It'll be alright, Harry." She whispered, and kissed his mouth softly as to not inflict any more pain on him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ron shouted as Harry and Ginny went upstairs and Hermione left him for some tea.

**_Edit:_ Chapter One: complete! Yessss! There will be six more, hopefully. **


End file.
